


Sunflower Fields

by kumatitty



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Happy Ending, Lowkey Chapter 6, Melancholy, Sunflower Fields, questioning life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty
Summary: What was life after death?A question Claus never cared to wonder about, that is, until he finds an answer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sunflower Fields

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! uhhh this is my first work of mom3 ive posted,,, ik the fandom is dead n ik nobody will read this but!! yeah,,,  
> i wrote this based off of art my best friend drew, check it out at the link below:  
> https://twitter.com/lovedeltaa/status/1214342067612274693

What was life after death?

It’s a question Claus never truly questioned. He had no reason to, really. There wasn’t much to it. To be fair, he never got the chance to question it until, well, those last few moments. Looking at his brother with a weak smile, the question suddenly crossed his mind. As warmth began to slip from his grasp, and as he felt unconsciousness slip over him for the final time, he figured he would find the answer soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Taking a slight breath in, his shoulders dropped down, his back straightening slightly. Slipping the helmet off his head with ease and laying it down in a patch beside him, Claus opened his left eye, hesitance obvious as he did so. He took in a breath, finally taking in the field in front of him in full, blooming glory.   
Grass swaying back, small patches of sunflowers and their petals being blown away, all while clouds swept the sky. The sun was beginning its end, painting light blues, soft pinks, and glowing oranges all over the vast canvas above. Clouds mixed in, splattering all over yet, it added more beauty than anything. Seeing it all in full, colorful and bright beauty, let all words die in his throat, his mouth slightly agape at the sight.   
Taking a step forward, and another, and another, he found himself wandering forward through the field. Stumbling ever so often, he trudged aimlessly, gazing to the side once in a while. The field seemed endless, patches of sunflowers he thought he passed earlier had popped up in front of him again, yet they had slight differences than the previous ones. Continuing to roam forward, he felt himself stumble once more. This time, however, he had lost his balance and fell forward. His palms were already out in front of him, though, he still found himself landing on one of his knees.   
Taking a moment to realize what occurred, Claus sat up, staring at his palms, wiping the dirt off of them before checking for any scratches. To his surprise, his palms had been the exact same as they were before, just a little dirty. Pressing down with just a little pressure on them, there had been no usual sting, his eyes widening at the realization. He brought up one of his knees close to his chest, looking down as he brushed away excess dirt. With a fall like that, he expected to have at least a small scratch, maybe even a cut, but once again there had been nothing. Testing the same thing as on his palms, he pressed down on the area. Nothing. 

What was life after death?

Maybe this was the answer, Claus thought. In a sunflower field, surrounded by the endless sky above. Alone, forever wandering, destined to roam without purpose. Closing his eyes, he heard a sigh escape his lips. Cheeks beginning to be wet, his eyelashes clumping together with water. Rubbing his palms against his eyes, he frowned, cheeks now soaked. Taking shaky breaths, he waited until his eyes went dry before opening them again, blinking a few times to adjust.  
Looking up ahead of him, his mind went blank. Taking in everything, the clouds, the grass tickling his legs just a bit, it all felt… calming. Claus couldn’t hear the footsteps that inched closer, coming to a stop and standing behind him as he sat and stared ahead, yet, he sensed the presence of another. That same presence, all his life, he knew exactly who it belonged to. He found a smile bloom on his lips, seeing as the person has now moved to sit next to him. Claus subconsciously leaned his head on her shoulder, the feeling all too familiar as they both watched the sunset together.

What was life after death?

Glancing ahead, Claus couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve ended up of them if none of it happened. If they were still the same, laughing and playing out in the woods, cooking omelets for breakfast, he couldn’t help but wonder what future he would have. But he supposes, as he leans closer, shutting his eyes comfortably as she inches closer as well, that he could spend the rest of his future here, comfortable with Mama at his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! its short but,, i tried :D!! kudos n comments are widely appreciated!!


End file.
